


Delirium

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Memory Loss, POV Daryl Dixon, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Connie snapped her fingers in front of his face, tapping the words again, almost vibrating with nerves as Daryl slowly mouthed the words: You aren’t well. Stay here.





	Delirium

“Huh?”

Daryl shook his head like a dog shaking off water, swaying in place as he frowned at Connie’s hands. She frowned, leaning forward to place the back of her palm against his forehead, Daryl not managing to fully avoid his instinct to flinch. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, mouth forming a soundless apology as he leant forward, her hand a cooling balm against his fiery skin.

She scrambled for her notebook, almost dropping it twice as she pulled it free, fluttering through the pages to try and find a free space. He should find her a new one, why hadn’t he got her a new notebook?

The words almost seemed to dance before his eyes, thoughts slow and tumbling over each other. What was going on? Reading was never his strong point, despite the gentle urging of his teachers that dropped away as he grew older, Merle draped around his shoulders and snarling back at anyone who gave him a hard time.

Connie snapped her fingers in front of his face, tapping the words again, almost vibrating with nerves as Daryl slowly mouthed the words: You aren’t well. Stay here.

Stay here. Not well?

Daryl looked at the woman in front of him. He knew her. How? Her name danced just out reach, Daryl’s heart slamming against his ribs as he struggled. He slowly nodded finally, swaying backwards and forwards partly in panic, partly to try and steady himself. She seemed be comforted by this- where was Merle? The woman in front of him was black so hadn’t been chased off by Merle’s sharp tongue yet- and kissed his cheek quickly before she stood and ran off.

Daryl remained where he was for a few seconds before he pushed himself to his feet. His jeans were dusty and he swiped his hands on them a few times, dirt seemingly engrained into the cracks in his skin.

He was going to go find Merle now. That was what he was always told: _If you’re in trouble, you come find me okay? _

And it worked. Merle kept him safe. He would keep him safe now in this mess of confusion, and people he didn’t recognise. It was easy enough to walk out the front gate of this compound, shying away when people made a move to come next to him, crossbow a comfort on his back. Merle must be out hunting, Daryl had to find him and then everything would be okay. It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!


End file.
